


Underestimate Me

by finnickyfox



Series: unhinged friday one-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e11 Formality, Humor, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twist, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, The Parking Garage Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnickyfox/pseuds/finnickyfox
Summary: Oh, the gift of the Bite!Pfft. Yeah, no thanks, Stiles has seenwaytoo many downsides about being a werewolf in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Pre-Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: unhinged friday one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014021
Comments: 35
Kudos: 546





	Underestimate Me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to unhinged, this week: Stiles in all his ADHD glory!
> 
> Some of these one-shots are works I might want to write into a bigger piece some day or add more of an ending. This is one of them—I'll probably circle back one friday to give it a second chapter. But for now, enjoy the unhinged set-up <3

Peter underestimates Stiles. It’s awesome and annoying and disappointing. Awesome because fuck yeah, Stiles loves the power that comes with being underestimated. Annoying because Peter called Stiles _clever_ and yet he’s looking over Stiles just like everyone else is. The disappointment is in a similar vein—Stiles had thought Peter was a cunning mastermind and it’s depressing to see him fall short.

_Do you want the Bite?_

Peter rambles on about popularity and yada, yada. _Oh, the gift of the Bite!_ Pfft. Yeah, no thanks, Stiles has seen _way_ too many downsides about being a werewolf in Beacon Hills. If they lived in a territory that's locked down with a good Alpha and has a history of competence against threats? Sure, being a werewolf sounds sweet. 

But then if Stiles is going into hypotheticals, he should consider all options. Is a werewolf the best fit for him? Is there something more awesome out there? Other were-creatures or vampires or who-the-hell-knows—Abominable Snowmen!

So, no, Stiles does not want the fucking _gift_ , thank you very much. Also, _fuck you_ very much. Not being popular—hello? Stiles’ clever plotting to be underestimated? Sure, it keeps Lydia from seeing him as someone worth her attention but sacrifices have to be made. Stiles chooses to stick to his loser status. But rubbing in the fact that Scott pretty much abandoned him? Not fucking cool, dude! That’s crossing the line, even for a deranged Alpha. 

Look, Stiles is loyal as fuck and he’s damn proud of it. He’s aware, thank you, that it’s his Achilles heel. Scott’s unrequited loyalty is _not to be spoken of_. It’s common fucking courtesy! 

AND—one more thing! Stiles becoming a werewolf wouldn’t even get Scott’s attention back nor will it make girls suddenly rush to Stiles. Scott might have emerged from the shadows as a suddenly athletic “cool” kid but Stiles has the misfortune of _not_ living in the shadows. Everyone at school knows about The Sheriff’s Spazz. Becoming a boss at lacrosse overnight isn’t going to suddenly wipe away everyone’s memories of all the annoying shit he’s done over the years.

All in all, Peter needs a way better werewolf pitch. 

Back to the point, though, because there is a point, and shit Stiles needs more Adderall but he’s been popping more than his usual dose and his next prescription refill is in, like, two _weeks_ or something—wait, would being a werewolf cure ADHD or make it worse? No, no, back to the point—research and questions later. Oh, research, right! 

Stiles fucking researched the hell out of everything he could. He also fell down the hole of porny werewolf stuff but even that had some pretty good information, shockingly. 

The point is that yeah, Stiles is a _human_. Squishy, physically weak human. But he’s a human with a curiosity streak a mile wide. He’s barely dipped his toe in the supernatural world and everyone can shove him aside as clueless for not being born into it. Underestimate him. _Do it_.

Stiles had meant the dare more so to Derek or the Argents. Peter’s taken up the challenge, which is probably a fair lesson to remind Stiles to not _overestimate_ people. 

Everyone slips up eventually if you’re patient.

And Peter slips up big time. Peter, whose mouth is mere centimeters from Stiles’ wrist. 

Ocean waves crash in his ears, his heart racing, and Stiles makes a split-second decision.

“Do it,” Stiles says, not having to fake a shaky voice. “Bite me.”

And Peter, Icarus flying too close to the sun, breaks through Stiles’ skin. 

Fuck all the porny werewolf shit—this hurts like a _motherfuckering bitch_. Nothing sexy to it, _holy shit_. Deliriously, Stiles thinks he needs to offer his neck to a vampire someday as research to compare biting experiences. Because right now Stiles is decidedly _not_ horny. No flood of happy endorphins from fangs piercing his skin. Just unsexy pain.

Stiles should’ve checked his porny sources to see if they were written by masochists. Or would it be sadists? Do the writers project themselves on the person being bitten or the werewolf doing the biting? Whatever, totally not what’s important right now.

The Bite doesn’t stitch closed after and the pain doesn’t ebb away. Peter _does_ lick the gushing blood like an almost-apology but the lick doesn’t soothe the hurting.

“Holy moly freaking guacamole,” Stiles blurts, wrenching his arm out of Peter’s—surprisingly gentle—hold. Stiles cradles his wrist to his chest protectively. Does he need stitches? Black spots swarm his vision. 

Goddammit, Stiles will _not_ be the clueless human Peter expected. Gritting his teeth, Stiles tilts his head back to stare at the garage ceiling. There will be no fainting from the sight of blood. Not when he’s this close to being a fucking badass and pulling the ultimate power move.

He doesn’t care that he’s exposing his neck so vulnerably. Exposing his neck shouldn’t matter anymore, actually, and Stiles can feel the confirmation that Peter won’t hurt him as the bond snaps in. _Snap_ sure is the right word for it. The connection tying him and Peter together feels like it cracked his ribcage to get through to his soul. 

Stiles pushes through the swell of new pain, which is _super_ interesting because it’s like this whole mental-emotional hurt but, like, different than heartbreak or panic and—you know what, Stiles will geek out over it later. Priorities first.

Mustering up all his energy, he imagines the connection between him and Peter as being a tug-of-war rope. He puts the overactive imagination his teachers complain about to use and _yanks_ at the rope with his imaginary muscled up arms. 

_Fury-_ _disbelief-_ _admiration_ pings through the mating bond—it’s kind of icky-weird having someone’s emotions inside him but also cool as hell _—so_ geeking out over this later. Riding his high of triumph, Stiles glances down—oh, god, _blood, ew, ew, ew_ —and meets Peter’s wide-eyed gaze.

Stiles grins at him. Peter thought he’d have a claim on Stiles to return to later for the Turning Bite. He thought Stiles would be _his_. Well, sucks for him because in the online clusterfuck of information and gossip (and smut), Stiles discovered Claiming.

Peter’s fury dials up to a ten. Funnily enough, the emotion feels like home. So Stiles is a pretty angry kid, sue him. He easily bats away the rage like an annoying fly. The admiration is still there underneath, which is something Stiles does _not_ know what to do with. He scrunches his face up as it morphs in his chest, a weird wiggling sensation. The emotion feels hungry and proud.

Stiles panics and tugs on the visual of the tug-of-war rope. 

“Clever boy,” Peter manages to say, two soft breaths, before his eyes roll to the back of his head.

The mating bond dulls down into a quiet hum as Peter crumples to the ground. 

The rush of power settles on Stiles’ side of the bond and he throws his uninjured arm up in the air. “Checkmate, douchecanoe,” Stiles crows. His yell echoes in the empty parking garage. He grins like a madman and shouts, “Awesome!”

Stiles sure as fuck would have preferred becoming a werewolf to being supernatural-married to a feral stranger but c’est la vie in Beacon Hills.

As long as his dad and Scott will be safe, Stiles is willing to deal with whatever consequences it takes to do so, including tying his soul with a murderous Alpha. And Peter’s feral, more than a little insane—all it took was Stiles being aware of the mating bond to understand the power he wields in the face of Peter’s weak state of mind.

“Rue the day you underestimated Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles tells Peter’s unconscious body.

And then he promptly bends over and vomits. It’s the start of a beautiful mating.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of where a bite is placed having meaning and the wrist being a mating bite has always interested me. And I had a night of: wouldn't it be funny if Stiles knew exactly what Peter's placement meant and said yes? And then Stiles saves the day and everyone (Derek, Scott) looked at him in horror like why the hell would you say yes to a mating bond?? And Stiles is like....uh because it was the logical solution, duh?? 
> 
> Oh, what a life they have both signed up for. Peter, dumbly thinking he can influence Stiles. Stiles, barely thinking at all, mostly just pissed off and wanting to do a HA PLOT TWIST, ASSHOLE. And now they are intertwined together forever <3 Both of them looked at the permanent consequence and thought, well he's interesting—I wouldn't mind being stuck with him!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
